Based on the promising results from the phase I/II single rising dose study of intrapleural batimastat in patients with malignant pleural effusion, the current study is designed to determine the effect of Batimistat on recurrence of malignant pleural effusion. The purpose of this study is to determine the ability of patients to tolerate different dose levels of batimastat, to determine if any reduction in the recurrence of malignant pleural effusion occurs, to gain further information on the safety and tolerability of intrapleural batimastat, and to determine the effects on quality of life.